


Oh.

by VirtuosoOfTheArts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuosoOfTheArts/pseuds/VirtuosoOfTheArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he dying? He didn’t know. He very well might be, he reasoned, after all, he could feel fatigue settling into his body at a rather alarming pace and there was a buzzing in his ears. No, not buzzing…words? Ah, so now he’s having auditory hallucinations, great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my second fic for this fandom. It's very short but I like to pack a lot of punch in a little package. This will remain a one shot unless I get requests to expand.

His throat hurt but he wasn’t sick. It was fact actually, that werewolves didn’t get sick; they’re immune to most human diseases and viruses.

So why did it feel like someone was dragging the point of a  dagger down his esophagus every time he swallowed? Why did it feel like he was trying to take breaths through a coffee stirrer, like a small animal was sitting on his breast refusing to move, as if there were an egg shaped swelling nestled behind the hollow of his neck.

His sinuses felt as though they were filled with compressed air, with each breath he took lances of pain shot up his neck and through his forehead. With every jarring movement and and shuddering exhale came an intense throbbing that drove through his skill. It was akin to having his very own middleschool  marching bass line right there in his cranium- that is to say entirely too loud, out of sync and taking up far to much space; it was not at all pleasant

The combined symptoms were bizarre and getting more distressing the longer he took stock of them. Every blink felt as if his eyelids wer backed with sandpaper, stinging and scratching at each shutter. His hands were trembling, his vision blurry and every swallow was getting harder to complete. He was having trouble breathing, his diaphram contrating and jumping against his will; as if he was letting more air out that he was taking in.

Was he dying? He didn’t know. He very well might be, he reasoned, after all, he could feel fatigue settling into his body at a rather alarming pace and there was a buzzing in his ears. No, not buzzing…words? Ah, so now he’s having auditory hallucinations, great. 

But..the voice sounds like it’s saying his name, why would that be? Why would he hallu- oh. It’s not a hallucination after all, there’s someone’s legs in front of him. Stiles. Stiles is here, why is he here?

His breathing is getting worse and now he can see Stiles’ face, he looks worried. So he really _is_ dying. His mouth is moving. Again. Actually it never really stops, even when he’s not talking but he’s talking now at him. To him. He’s trying to talk to him.

“Der-“

His ears are overwhelmed with the sound of his own heartbeat and a rasping choked sound coming from somewhere, there must be someone else there with them.

“Derek!”

Stiles sounds panicked now, his eyes are too bright, his brow to furrowed. He doesn’t like it. Stiles should never look worried.

“Derek, please. Please tell me what’s wrong!”

Stiles is on the floor in front of him, kneeling with him. His knees are touching Derek’s, his hand on the back of his head pulling it close sot that he can press their foreheads together. When did he get so close? Why? Can’t he see? Can’t he tell that he’s dying? His vision blurrs again, obscuring Stiles face momentarily.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers, “baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying Der?”

Crying? No he’s dying, his life is slowly ebbing away. His diaphragm contracts again and he chokes out more air and his vision blurrs once again only now he realizes that his cheeks are wet and the sound is coming from him and oh.

Oh.

So he’s not dying.

He’s strangely disappointed at that.


End file.
